Palmon
Palmon Palmon is a Vegetation Digimon whose name and design are derived from the palm tree. It has a tropical flower blooming on its head. Although it digivolved like a reptile from Tanemon, it is an unusual Type which is classified as a Plant based on its outward appearances and special qualities. During the day it opens up the flower and spreads its leaf-like arms to perform photosynthesis. It usually buries its root-like feet under the ground, and although it is absorbing nutrients, it is also able to walk. As for the flower on its head, when it is joyful or happy it will waft about a sweet fragrance, but when it is angered or senses danger, it releases a foul stench that will drive off even large Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/palmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Palmon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier When SkullSatamon attacked the forest near the Village of Flames, four Palmon stood up to him, but were scanned in the process. Digimon World Palmon is obtainable by digivolving a Tanemon. Palmon can further digivolve to Ninjamon, Whamon, Vegiemon, or Kuwagamon. A wild Palmon is spotted in Native Forest, pretending to be a flower. Palmon eventually fights if the player starts distracting it, and joins the city once it is defeated. Palmon takes over Tanemon's meat farm and supplies Giant Meat, as well as selling them for 500 bits each. Once Vegiemon takes over the meat farm, Palmon relaxes in the soil next to Tanemon. Digimon World 2 Palmon digivolves to Togemon Digimon World Data Squad Digimon World DS Palmon digivolves from Tanemon and can further digivolve into Togemon. A Palmon is found walking in the farm shop. Palmon also appears in Data Forest as an enemy. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Palmon digivolves into Togemon or MoriShellmon. Digimon World Championship Palmon digivolves from Tanemon pass time and can digivolve into Togemon with 20 Insect/Plant AP, Kiwimon with 20 Bird AP, Sukamon with 4 Penalties or Vegiemon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Palmon will be one of the three new partner Digimon if you choose tropical landscape for the first DigiFarm. Palmon digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve into Togemon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Palmon is a playable character in Digimon Rumble Arena 2. She can digivolve to Togemon and then again to Lillymon. Digimon Battle Palmon is an obtainable Digimon digivolving from Yuramon with the balanced stat build of: 2 STR, 2 DEX, 2 CON, 2 INT. It may digivolve to Togemon at LV 21, Lillymon at LV 31, and Rosemon at LV 41. There was an "Another Mutant? Oh, boy!" Event in which an NPC gives a special Yuramon whose Digivolutions are Palmon, Woodmon, Cherrymon, and Puppetmon. Attacks *'Poison Ivy': Entangles the opponent in ivy laced with a powerful toxin, completely paralyzing them. *'Plant Shock': Showers the opponent in a wave of leaves. *'Root Breaker': Drains energy from foe. * : Releases a foul stench. * Variations / Subspecies * Aruraumon * Palmon X * ReggaePalmon Palmon X Palmon X is a Palmon affected by the X-Antibody. She has a larger, more colorful flower upon her head, has petals around her neck and wears a petal-like cape. Attacks *'Poison Ivy' *'RGB Herb' Variations / Subspecies * Palmon Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Vegetation Digimon Category:Plant Digimon Category:Digimon species